


How Can I Say No?

by MCD_ShipperFatale (xvictoriadoyle)



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/confort, Missing Moments, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/MCD_ShipperFatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie non é mai riuscita a dirli di no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Can I Say No?

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la "Notte Bianca" di @maridichallenge.

Quando Fisher era uscito fuori dall'ascensore, il respiro affannoso e i capelli attaccati al viso, stanco ma vivo, Maggie aveva appoggiato una mano sulla sua schiena, perchè era tutto ciò che poteva fare davanti a tutti. Aveva temuto per la sua vita, e mentre lo sapeva in pericolo di vita, Kristen o il progetto erano passati in secondo piano.  
Senza Fisher, il progetto non sarebbe stato lo stesso, la sua vita non sarebbe stata la stessa. Mesi a lavorare accanto a lui, e se ne accorge solo ora, di quanto tiene a lui, di quanto il pensiero di perderlo le ha spezzato il cuore.  
Da quando il suo ex marito l'aveva lasciata portandosi dietro loro figlio, Benjamin, credeva che innamorarsi di nuovo sarebbe stato impossibile. E invece adesso riviveva tutte quelle emozioni grazie a un poliziotto, più giovane di lei di tredici anni.

Non era un'adolescente alla prima cotta, doveva superarlo e mettersi il cuore in pace. Forse trovare qualcuno con cui uscire sarebbe stata una buona soluzione per scordarsi di lui, il problema era che non aveva tempo al di fuori del progetto, quindi lui era l'unico uomo vagamente interessante con cui riusciva a venire a contatto, così bello da mozzarle il fiato certe volte.

Cercava di evitarlo il più possibile, ma con le riunioni della squadra era praticamente impossibile.  
Un pomeriggio, presa da alcuni fascicoli, non lo aveva sentito aprire la porta, per poi chiudersela alle spalle, e solo all'ultimo si era accorta di lui, di Quincy Fisher, che la spingeva contro il muro per baciarla.  
Lo aveva ricambiato, perchè desiderava quel bacio da tanto tempo. Perchè voleva sentirsi amata, e lui riusciva a farlo.  
Grazie a lui, aveva capito che sarebbe stato inutile spingerlo via, perchè non era capace di dirli di no a lui, di dire di no al sentirsi amata.  
Per una volta, voleva essere felice.


End file.
